


My Superhero Daddy

by PhoenixCall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Hulk, BAMF!Loki, Bruce Angst, Bruce Feels, Community: avengerkink, Gen, Intersex Loki, Kid Fic, Kid POV, Kid feels, Kids in Danger, OMC pov, Protective!Loki, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCall/pseuds/PhoenixCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jary didn't know his Daddy. Mommy never really talked about him except to say that he was a scientist and looked a lot like Jary. When Jary asked why Daddy never came to see him, Mommy got that really sad far away look and said that Daddy and Mommy didn't get along and Mommy decided it would be better to raise Jary away where the mean one eyed man couldn't find him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jary was just a normal three year old who had never met his Daddy. Until he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Superhero Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers fic. De-anoning from avengerkink. Can't find the prompt but I will link to it when I do. Reviews are appreciated.
> 
> *Throws at screen and hides*

Jary was careful as he walked home from preschool, fingers clutching his backpack straps and quietly humming to himself. He could hear the big noises close by while people ran away. Several blocks away, something exploded showering glass and stone on innocent bystanders. A lot of people were screaming but Jary wasn't. Jary wasn't scared of the Big Noises or the weird robot things making things blow up. Mommy would keep him safe. Mommy always kept Jary safe especially from the mean man with the one eye who wanted to take Jary away.

Jary continued to walk and ducked when one of the robot things flew really close. The robot thing ignored him and sped down the street towards where the other robot things were fighting with the Avengers. Jary liked the Avengers. They were _awesome_. They fought bad guys and kept people safe like Mommy kept Jary safe. He especially liked Hulk. He was _so cool_. He was big and green and got to go around and smash things and he was super strong.

Jary kept walking home as more people ran away. He saw one boy being held by his daddy as he ran.

Jary felt a bit sad as he watched them. Jary didn't know his Daddy. Mommy never really talked about him except to say that he was a scientist and looked a lot like Jary. When Jary asked why Daddy never came to see him, Mommy got that really sad far away look and said that Daddy and Mommy didn't get along and Mommy decided it would be better to raise Jary away where the mean one eyed man couldn't find him.

Another robot thing flew by and then another. Suddenly one of the buildings nearby got hit and the wall blew out into the street. Jary watched with wide eyes as Iron Man flew out of nowhere and tackled the robot thing to the ground. The second robot went for Iron Man but he shot blue light from his repulsor at the robot and it got sliced in half.

"More Doombots coming from the South! Get the civilians out of here!"

That was Captain America who jumped into the street and threw his shield at another robot, making its head spin.

"Roger that, Captain!" he heard someone yell and then Black Widow was running down the street to where Jary and the running people were. Black Widow started motioning with her arms and telling people where to go to get out of the way. Jary watched as Black Widow helped a hurt man up and pushed him towards another before motioning them towards a building down the street.

"Everyone, I need you to stay calm and follow me. We'll get you to the fallout shelter where you can stay until the fighting's over!"

Now Jary wasn't scared but when an Avenger told you to do something, you did it. Or at least that's what Miss Dennings said and Miss Dennings was really nice. So, Jary turned and started following the running people and the Black Widow.

However, Jary didn't see the robot thing flying toward him until it was too late to run. When Jary turned and saw the silver robot flying at him really, really fast, he suddenly got scared. Jary closed his eyes and braced his body like Mommy had taught him to absorb hits and waited for the robot to hit him. But it didn't. Over the sound of his pounding heart he heard a loud roar and the ground shook as something really big and heavy landed in front of him making the road shake and crack. Metal screeched and sparked and the big thing roared again.

Jary stood still for a moment, still shaking and scared. Carefully, he opened his eyes and looked up, up, up. Big green eyes looked down at him from a big green head and suddenly Jary wasn't scared any more. Not at all.

"Hulk save little boy," said a deep rumbling voice. "Little boy not get hurt by puny robot."

But as the Hulk spoke, Jary continued to stare and he just _knew_ just like he just knew whenever he looked at Mommy.

"Daddy!" Jary shouted and flung himself at his large green savior.

"Daddy?" someone said, but Jary wasn't listening as he hugged his Daddy - his _Daddy!_ \- around one big green leg. He could hear the Avengers fighting the robots but at the moment, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that this was his Daddy and he finally found him - _finally!_

A big, big hand came down on Jari's head and stroked his wavy black hair.

"Son?" the Hulk rumbled, but the voice was weird and suddenly the leg was shrinking and Jary had to let go as the Hulk became smaller and smaller and smaller until a thin man with brown hair and stretchy purple pants stood there watching him.

"Son?" he asked, his eyes big and surprised in an expression Mommy called _in-cre-doolity_.

"Yes. My son, Banner. Would you please step away."

And that was Mommy behind him. Jary turned around to see Mommy standing very close glaring at his Daddy with the scary look he got when he was _really angry_. Mommy waved a hand and one of the robot things flying towards them fell out of the sky and onto the ground where in crumpled and lay sparking.

"You're _son?_ " a strangled voice called and Jary turned around to see the other Avengers had finished fighting and were walking towards them. Iron Man stood a few feet away from his Daddy and had his faceplate open staring between him and Mommy like Jary had told him elephants were pink with two heads and bright purple spots. Hawkeye had his bow pointed at Mommy and Captain America was standing awkwardly beside him. Daddy was looking at him really weird.

Jary heard Mommy clear his throat and spoke, "Yes, Stark, my son."

"H-how?"

Mommy smiled that smile that meant he was going to say something really funny or really confusing. "I believe you are quite familiar with the process. The tabloids would certainly agree."

Iron Man sputtered and looked like someone had just stolen his chocolate. Jary could sympathize. He really liked chocolate.

"Loki."

Jary's eyes snapped to Daddy who was standing in his stretchy purple pants and giving Mommy a strange look.

Mommy's expression tightened. "Banner." He gave a curt nod before turning to Jary with his Very Serious Face.

"Come now, Jary, we best be getting home. Do you have all your things?"

Jary nodded but swallowed. He knew that Mommy didn't like when he argued with him while he had his Very Serious Face on but...

Jary bit his lip. "But Mommy, I just found Daddy!" He blurted out and immediately regretted it when everyone's eyes snapped to him.

"Daddy?" asked Captain America at the same moment Iron Man spluttered _"M-mommy!"_

Mommy had turned his Very Serious Face to Daddy who was giving him a Very Serious Face in return.

"How the _fuck_ is that even-" Iron Man looked choked and Hawkeye looked like someone had punched him.

Mommy got that weird smile again but didn't break eye contact with Daddy.

"Need I explain to you the mechanics, Stark, or are you familiar with the process by which a child is conceived and birthed?"

Iron Man choked again and murmured something that sounded like, "I need a drink," but Jary wasn't really paying attention because he was watching Daddy and Mommy who were still looking at each other with their Very Serious Faces though Mommy's Very Serious Face looked a lot scarier when he was wearing his armor and helmet and staring at Daddy than when he ever looked at Jary. A few moments later, Mommy ground his teeth together and muttered, "Fine," before turning to Jary and crouching down until they were eye to eye.

"Jary, do you want to say goodbye to your Daddy before you leave?" he asked. Jary looked from Daddy to Mommy and back before looking into Mommy's eyes and saying in the Very Serious way Mommy said to say things when he was being sincere.

"Yes."

Mommy looked at him for a moment longer before nodding and standing, turning to Daddy. "Five minutes, Banner, and make it quick."

Daddy nodded to Mommy.

Mommy nodded back before striding closer and saying really quiet and serious, "Not a _scratch_."

"I understand."

Jary wasn't sure what Daddy understood or what Mommy meant by no scratches but he guessed it must be a Grownup Thing.

Mommy glared at Daddy for a bit longer before spinning and walking a few feet away.

Jary looked around. The Avengers had also moved away and were giving Mommy weird looks while Mommy ignored them and instead watched Daddy like he would jump out and bite Jary at any minute. But Jary knew that wasn't true because Daddy was the Hulk and the Hulk was a Superhero and Superheroes didn't hurt kids. They fought the guys who tried to hurt them.

Jary felt suddenly nervous when he turned to Daddy and realized they were all alone. Daddy was giving him a weird look and Jary wasn't sure what to do. With the Hulk it had been easy. The Hulk was an Avenger and the Hulk had saved him. Not-Hulk Daddy was weird, different and suddenly Jary had no idea what to say. He had dreamed of this moment, of finding and meeting his Daddy, as long as he could remember but now when it was Real, he couldn't do anything but squirm.

Suddenly Daddy took a step forward and Jary had to brace himself to keep from running away and throwing himself at Mommy's legs.

Not-Hulk Daddy took another step forward before slowly crouching down like Mommy did when he was Really Serious and wanted to talk to him.

"Hey," said Daddy and his voice was deep and smooth and nice.

Jary swallowed and continued to stare into his Daddy's eyes. His Daddy's eyes were brown and really soft like Jary's eyes but without the little green specks. Jary liked his Daddy's eyes.

"So...um," Daddy looked away and brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck and looked like he didn't know what to say. "I never caught your name."

"Jary," said Jary quietly, not even realizing he had spoken until he had. "I'm Jary Banner."

Daddy blinked at that and looked at him even more weird. "Jary Banner?" he asked.

Jary felt unsure but nodded. "That's what Mommy says my name is even though the last part is different on my birth cir-tif-a-cat and I can't write it at preschool."

"Tell me, how old are you Jary?"

That was an easy question so he held up three fingers. "Three," he said proudly and felt happy when his Daddy smiled.

"So, Jary, do you like milkshakes?"

Jary's eyes brightened and he smiled really wide. "Yes! I love milkshakes! Mommy takes me to get them all the time!"

He must have said something good because Daddy smiled even bigger. "I like milkshakes, too."

Jary was glad that his Daddy liked milkshakes too. They were the best food in the whole wide world!

"Say, Jary," Daddy said, getting a little weird again. "If it's alright with your...mom...what do you say to getting a milkshake sometime and talking?"

Jary's eyes widened. "Mommy too?" he asked.

Daddy shot a quick look to Mommy who wasn't glaring any more but hadn't stopped watching them. "Mommy too."

"Yay!" Jary yelled before running towards Mommy who had started walking towards them at Daddy's look.

"Mommy, Daddy said we can go get milkshakes! Just the three of us! Can we Mommy? Can we, can we?!"

Daddy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Only if it's alright with you, that is."

Jary looked between Mommy and Daddy who were watching each other seriously.

"Please, Mommy," Jary pleaded quietly, tugging at Mommy's leather overcoat. Mommy looked down into his eyes and suddenly looked a little less serious. He cleared his throat and glanced up at Daddy.

"I'll think about it."

"Yes! We're going to get milkshakes!"

Mommy looked alarmed. "Now Jary, I said I'd _think_ about it not-"

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, Mommy! Thank you!"

And Mommy was looking down at him all weird and soft again and he knew that meant yes. Daddy was smiling big too which was good. Maybe he could get Mommy and Daddy to get along again and then Daddy would come to live with him and take him camping and to T-ball like his friends' Daddies did and they could live happily ever after like a family.

Jary felt really, really excited and he ran to Daddy, throwing his arms around his waist and burying his face in his leg. "Thanks, Daddy. I'm really glad I got to meet you."

Daddy was still for a moment before a hand gently came down on the top of his head like the Hulk's had but smaller and thinner and brushed fingers through his hair.

"It-it was nice meeting you too...son," said Daddy quietly but he might as well have yelled it for the bright smile Jary shot him.

Jary let go and ran toward Mommy, looking over his shoulder and waving. "Bye Daddy! Bye Avengers! Oh, and Hawkeye, you're _reall_ cool and Iron Man, I _love_ your arc reactor! Is it really stuck in your chest? And how do you sleep with it, it's so _bright_ -"

"Jary!" Mommy's voice cut in and Jary looked up into Mommy's eyes. He was Serious again.

"It's time to go."

Jary nodded and turned back to Daddy and the Avengers and waved again. "Bye Daddy. Bye Captain America. Bye Iron Man. Bye Hawkeye. Bye Black Widow."

"Bye," Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow chorused. Iron Man still looked weird.

"Bye, Jary," said Daddy a little strangely.

Jary turned around and grabbed Mommy's coat in time to see Mommy give the Avengers and Daddy a curt nod. Mommy was just about to teleport when a voice stopped him.

"Oh, and- Loki!"

Mommy stopped and looked at Daddy. Jary did too.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Mommy tensed and got a really weird look on his face before nodding again to Daddy and then teleporting them away and back home.

That night, Jary's dreams were filled with milkshakes and Mommy and Daddy and him playing and laughing like a Real family. Eyes closed in sleep, Jary smiled.


End file.
